One Tree Hill: How Time Has Passed Part 2
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Jamie Scott is 16 and is in his junior year of high school. His personality has changed to that of a rebellious teenager. Nathan and Haley worry about their son and consider sending him to live with Lucas and Peyton.


**One Tree Hill: How Time Has Passed: Part 2**

 **Plot: Jamie Scott is in his junior year of high school. Jamie's personality has changed since the end of the original series. Haley and Nathan begin to worry about their son and start to wonder if he should be sent to live with Lucas and Peyton. This story features the "One Tree Hill" characters you know and love.**

 **Note: I wrote this in script form using Evernote.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill" or any products mentioned. This story is for pure entertainment. This story is rated PG-13 due to some language and humor.**

{Scene opens to Nathan and Haley talking in their bedroom.}

Nathan: He told me he hates me. He's never said that to me before Hales.

Haley: He's just mad that he doesn't get to go to that party. But I wouldn't have let him gone anyway. I don't trust any of his friends except Andre.

Nathan: What happened to our sweet innocent little boy?

Haley: He did what most sweet innocent little boys do. He's turned into a rebellious teenager.

Nathan: What are we going to do Haley? He's been getting in fights at school, talking back to his teachers, coughing up an attitude with us, and staying out past his curfew, and now this thing at the mall.

Haley: I know, and it hurts me that he's acting like this. I'm starting to wonder if…

Nathan: Please don't say it.

Haley: Maybe sending him to live with Lucas and Peyton would be a good thing for him. Lucas can get him to behave.

Nathan: But if we send Jamie away won't he hate us?

Haley: I don't know if we have a choice Nathan.

Nathan: Okay, let's see how he acts and if in 2 months he's not better, I'll consider sending him to live with Lucas and Peyton.

Haley: Okay.

{Haley looks at Nathan.}

Haley: It'll be okay.

{Haley walks out of the bedroom and sees Lydia sitting on the floor studying. Haley sits next to her.}

Haley: You've been studying since 3:30 and now it's 7:30. Don't you want to do something normal girls your age do? You know, like play with Barbie's or watch TV?

Lydia: Mother, you know what I made on my last spelling test? A B minus! I am an A plus student! I have to make a perfect score on this test or I'll die!

Haley: You're not going to die if you don't get a perfect score. It's not the end of the world.

Lydia: It is when you're Tutor Girl.

Haley: Let me tell you something. I was Tutor Girl when I was in school and I still maintained a personal life. So this is for your own good.

{Haley takes the book away from Lydia.}

Lydia: Hey!

Haley: Consider yourself grounded for the rest of the night. Your punishment is to watch TV.

Lydia: You're so unfair!

{Lydia walks into her room and slams the door. Nathan walks out into the hallway.}

Nathan: Really Haley? Grounding her from books?

Brooke: I'm here!

{Haley and Nathan walk downstairs to see Brooke in her superhero outfit.}

Nathan: Brooke, what are you doing here?

Haley: She's here to make sure Jamie doesn't go to that party.

Brooke: He won't on my watch. B-Dazzle will not let that happen!

Haley: Brooke, what did I say about that?

Brooke: That every time I pretend to be B-Dazzle I have to give you $50.

Haley: Hand it over.

{Brooke hands Haley the money.}

Brooke: Totally worth it.

Haley: Make absolute sure that Jamie doesn't go to that party. If you do a good job, I'll give you your $50 back plus another $100.

Brooke: Thanks. Oh, and when you're at the mall after dinner, please keep in mind that my birthday is next week.

Nathan: Don't worry Brooke we already got you something.

Haley: Yeah, and you're going to love it.

{Nathan and Haley leave and Brooke's phone rings.}

Brooke: Did you get the tickets Julian?

Julian: I'm sorry Brooke, but the Fall Out Boy concert was sold out.

Brooke: Aw man! Too bad Peyton couldn't score us tickets. She used to date one of the members you know.

Julian: However, I did score tickets to Lady Gaga!

Brooke: Okay.

Julian: Okay? Just okay? You love Lady Gaga.

Brooke: No, you love Lady Gaga.

Julian: Yes I do.

Brooke: Julian Baker! If you start singing "Bad Romance" I swear I will strangle you through the phone

{Scene cuts to Jamie and Lydia in Jamie's room.}

Lydia: Your room is so gross! It smells like boy!

Jamie: I need you to distract Aunt Brooke so I can sneak out and go to the party.

Lydia: What's in it for me?

Jamie: What do you mean?

Lydia: I'm not stupid, I'm in the second grade.

Jamie: There's nothing in it for you.

Lydia: Then I'm telling Aunt Brooke you're sneaking out to go to that party.

Jamie: I'll let you come with me to the Fall Out Boy concert instead of Chuck.

Lydia: Deal.

{Scene cuts to Brooke watching television on the couch. Lydia sits next to her.}

Lydia: What are you watching Aunt Brooke?

Brooke: The Ring.

Lydia: That movie is so lame.

{Brooke pauses the movie.}

Brooke: Excuse me?

Lydia: The Ring is so stupid. I mean I can think of several better movies.

Brooke: You don't even like movies.

{As Brooke and Lydia argue, Jamie sneaks downstairs and out the back door. He quietly shuts the door and turns around to see Brooke.}

Jamie: {Startled} Aunt Brooke! How...

Brooke: I'm like a ninja! Now I know you weren't sneaking off to that party.

Jamie: No. I was just taking out the garbage.

Brooke: What garbage?

Jamie: Oh man. I knew I was forgetting something.

Brooke: Get inside.

{Scene cuts to Brooke washing and drying her hands in the bathroom. As she tries to open the door she discovers it won't open.}

Brooke: {Angrily} James Lucas Scott! You open this door right now!

{Outside the bathroom it is revealed that Jamie had put a dresser in the way of the door. Lydia and Jamie are standing by the front door.}

Lydia: Mom and Dad are going to kill you.

Jamie: I know. Now once my car is gone, move the dresser.

Lydia: Those seats better be good.

{Scene cuts to Nathan, Haley, Clay and Quinn at a restaurant.}

Haley: It's so nice to go out without kids for once.

{Quinn breaks down crying.}

Haley: Quinn, what's wrong?

Quinn: {Crying} I miss Logan!

Clay: {Softly} He'll be back in a few weeks.

Nathan: I'm confused. Where is Logan?

Quinn: {Angrily} He scored so well on this weird test they gave at school and they asked him if he wanted to study in London for 6 weeks. Logan said yes and Clay let him go. He left for London this morning, which is when Clay told me.

Nathan: You didn't tell her Logan was leaving until this morning?

Clay: I knew Quinn would try to talk him out of it.

Quinn: It's a scary world out there and he's so young.

Clay: He starts high school next year.

Quinn: That's really young for him to go to another country.

Haley: I think it's a wonderful opportunity for him.

Clay: Exactly.

Quinn: {Crying} You're my sister! You're supposed to take my side!

{Quinn gets up and walks off to the restroom. Haley follows after her.}

Haley: Quinn!

{Nathan looks at Clay.}

Clay: What?

Nathan: Here's some advice. I've been married to Haley since I was 16. Never keep secrets from a woman, especially a secret like your son studying abroad.

{Scene cuts to Jamie and Chuck at the party, which is getting out of control.}

Chuck: Okay, this party is too wild even for me. Maybe we should leave.

Jamie: No way! I'm probably grounded for several weeks just for showing up here. Let's party!

{A party guest throws a vase at the wall.}

Jamie: Let's leave.

{Jamie and Chuck walk out of the house towards Jamie's car.}

Jamie: Let's get a burger. It'll probably be my last meal not covered in peach juice.

Chuck: Good idea.

{Jamie and Chuck get in Jamie's car. Jamie puts the car in reverse.}

Chuck: Wait! I left my phone it the house!

{Jamie puts his foot on the break.}

Jamie: Go get it.

Chuck: Will you come with me?

Jamie: Why?

Chuck: I'm too scared to go back in that house by myself.

Jamie: You are such a baby.

{Chuck gets out of the car followed by Jamie who forgets to put the car in park. As they walk into the house, the car backs up, crosses the street, goes throws the neighbor's fence and into the neighbor's swimming pool. Jamie and Chuck come exit the house with Chuck's phone and they see what happened.}

Jamie: {Freaking out} Oh no! I'm worse than grounded! I'm dead!

{Scene cuts to Haley and Quinn at the mirror in the restroom. Quinn is reapplying her makeup.}

Haley: Please don't be mad at me.

Quinn: I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Clay. He should've told me that Logan wanted to go to London.

Haley: Would you have let him go?

Quinn: No. What if something happens to him?

Haley: Nothing's going to happen to him. He's not alone is he?

Quinn: No. He went with 3 other students and 2 teachers.

Haley: So just think of it as a field trip, a field trip that lasts 6 weeks.

Quinn: You're right, just a big field trip.

{Haley's phone whistles.}

Haley: That's my new text tone.

{Haley reads her text and gasps.}

Haley: {Angrily} I'm going to kill him!

Quinn: Who?

Haley: Jamie!

{Haley storms out of the restroom and walks over to Nathan.}

Haley: Nathan! Brooke just texted me! Our son went to that party after we grounded him and he backed his car into a swimming pool.

Nathan: What?

{Scene cuts to Jamie sitting on the couch while Haley, Nathan and Brooke lecture him.}

Haley: I don't know where to begin with you! I'm so disappointed in you Jamie!

Nathan: You sneak out! You go to a party after we say no!

Brooke: {Angrily} You lock me in the bathroom!

Nathan: You drive your car into a pool!

Brooke: {Angrily} I broke a nail!

Haley: Does that have anything to do with what we're talking about?

Brooke: No! But I'm so mad I thought I'd release some anger on that!

Haley: I hope the party was worth it!

Nathan: You're grounded for a month! No TV! No video games! No computer!

Haley: And no phone! Actually yes phone. We need to know where you are at all times. But it won't be an iPhone. I'm talking one of those Dollar General phones where you can only call 3 people, who will be your father, me and your Uncle Lucas! And you must call your father and me every time you go somewhere. Not your father or me! I mean your father and me!

Nathan: And if you ask me if you can go somewhere after your mom says no, then we will add another month to your punishment.

Haley: Oh and we almost forgot one important thing.

Nathan: Oh yeah.

Haley and Nathan: No Fall Out Boy concert!

Haley: You will give the tickets to Brooke and Julian.

Brooke: {Squealing} Yay! I'm going to see Fall Out Boy!

Haley: Go to your room Jamie!

Nathan: And stay there!

Haley: Um, Nathan I think he figured that out.

{Jamie gets up and goes to his room.}

{Scene cuts to Jamie lying down in his bed. Nathan enters the room and sits down on the bed.}

Nathan: I'm so disappointed in you son.

Jamie: I know.

Nathan: You're lucky you didn't get arrested.

Jamie: I know.

Nathan: What's going on with you?

Jamie: Nothing.

Nathan: No, something is going on. There has to be a reason you're acting like this.

{Jamie doesn't say anything.}

Nathan: I don't know you anymore.

{Nathan walks out of the room where Haley is waiting by Lydia's door.}

Haley: Time to take care of the accomplice.

Nathan: Okay.

{Haley knocks on Lydia's door.}

Haley: Lydia, we need to talk.

Lydia: Come in.

{Haley and Nathan enter Lydia's room where Lydia is sitting down at her desk reading.}

Haley: Lydia Scott, we are very disappointed in you.

Lydia: I know, I'm sorry.

Nathan: That being said, we have to ground you for a week. Let's see no... Oh wait you don't even like TV. We could ban her from... Oh wait she doesn't even do that. Hales?

Haley: I got it. No reading or studying at home for a week.

Nathan: And no tutoring your friends after school.

Lydia: I hate both of you!

Haley: Then we must be doing something right.

{Nathan and Haley high five.}

{Scene cuts to Jamie asleep in his bed. There's a knock on the door and Jamie wakes up.}

Jamie: Come in.

{Haley walks in holding the landline.}

Haley: Jamie.

Jamie: Yes Mom?

Haley: Your Uncle Lucas wants to talk to you.

{Haley hands Jamie the phone and walks out.}

Jamie: Hi Uncle Lucas.

Lucas: {Angrily} Backing your car into a pool!

Jamie: Are you mad at me?

Lucas: I'm way beyond mad at you! I don't even know where to begin! You've been in a lot of trouble lately! You better get your act together! I mean it Jamie!

Jamie: I'm sorry Uncle Lucas.

Lucas: Look, I love you Jamie, we all love you, but you can't keep acting like this.

Jamie: Okay Uncle Lucas.

Lucas: What's going on with you? I don't even know you anymore Jamie.

Jamie: It's still me Uncle Lucas.

Lucas: Your mom and dad and I have been talking. Maybe it would be best if you came to live with Peyton and me for a while.

Jamie: I love you, but I don't want to live with you.

Lucas: I know, but if you don't get your act together, your parents are going to give me custody of you.

Jamie: {In Shock} Oh.

Lucas: I love you Jamie. I really do.

Jamie: I love you too.

Lucas: But I'm so disappointed in you. You need to think before you do. What happened to you?

Jamie: I don't want to talk about it.

Lucas: Well you need to start behaving. Remember that I love you and you can always talk to me about stuff. But you better get your act together and be respectful of your parents. Goodbye.

Jamie: Bye.

{Jamie hangs up the phone and lays down staring at the ceiling.}

{Scene cuts to Lucas lying in his bed also looking at the ceiling. Peyton walks into the room and lays down next to her husband.}

Peyton: How'd it go?

Lucas: He didn't argue with me.

Peyton: That's good.

Lucas: I love him so much, but I miss my kind and funny little nephew. I don't understand what happened Peyton.

Peyton: Being a teenager is a hard thing. I remember 2 certain teenagers who got in all sorts of trouble.

Lucas: You and me?

Peyton: I was talking about you and Brooke. I was the good one.

Lucas: Oh Peyton, I'm just so worried about my nephew.

{Peyton kisses her husband on the neck.}

Peyton: {Softly} It'll be okay.

{Scene cuts to Haley and Nathan laying down and crying.}

Nathan: {Crying} I'm changing the two months to one. He has one month to get his act together. If he doesn't, then we have no choice but to send him to live with Lucas and Peyton.

Haley: {Crying} Oh Nathan, where did our little boy go? I don't even know him anymore and it hurts me that he's acting like this. It just hurts me.

{Jamie is revealed to be listening by the door.}

{Scene cuts to Jamie going outside to the swings. He sits down on a swing and bursts into tears. As Jamie lets out loud sobs the scene fades to black.}

{End Scene}


End file.
